Compañero de Habitación
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Logan Mitchell, un ejemplar estudiante el cual está empezando la universidad, comparte su cuarto con su mejor amigo Kendall Knight el cual es un gran perro y solo le gusta andar de fiesta en fiesta y tener noches alocadas con cualquier chico o chica. Dicen que los opuestos se atraen, ¿Qué pasara con estos dos chicos? —mal summary— Kogan. Rating M. Two-shot
1. Sueños Alocados

**N/A: Ola k ase?**

 **Qué tal gente? Todo bien? .-. A que no se esperaban esto. XD ok no.**

 **Tenía en mente este fic hace un tiempo, pero necesitaba algo... algo que rellenara toda esta locura y ¡pom! Vino.**

 **Recién subí/actualicé nuevos fics/caps de "corazones rotos", "venganza", "amor", "tragedia", "muerte" etc... Y, pfff era obvio lo que faltaba... you know... ¡un fic todo sensualón, coqueto y sexy! Osea, la parte** ** _hot_** **de Kogan XD**

 **Por qué? Porque YOLO!**

 **Así que...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **|•|•|•| R00MM4TES |•|•|•|**

POV Kendall

Pasé el paño del gimnacio sobre mi cabeza y luego en mi cuello para limpiar el sudor, estoy todo sudado. Entré al cuarto que comparto con mi mejor amigo Logan. No lo vi en nuestra pequeña "sala", así que supuse que estaba en esos grupillos de nerds sabelotodo, leyendo algo o jugando ajedrez o cosas de nerds.

No tomen todo esto a mal, conozco a Logan desde incluso antes de nacer, somos amigos desde siempre, pero... él es un poquito... un poquito... un poquito nerd. En la escuela y en el colegio siempre tenía que estar ahí para safarlo de los bravucones del equipo de hochey, osea, mis compañeros. A él solo le gustan las matemáticas, el ajedrez, la ciencia, y todo eso, él siempre fue el nerd de la clases, el niño y al cual siempre le hacían bulliyng, yo siempre tuve que estar ahí para él, siempre lo ayude a salir de problemas y de estar a punto de ser golpeado; jamás tuve algún tipo de problema o incomodidad en ayudarle, digo, Logan es mi mejor amigo, siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesité, él siempre es de confianza y eso. Y bueno, pues... puede ser que aparte de solo "amistad", sienta algo más por Logan, después de todo, él siempre estuvo conmigo en todo momento, siempre hizo lo imposible para verme sonreír y... él era y ES súper increíble, a pesar de esa fachada de nerd, sé que ahí, más en el fondo, ahí un chico sexy y sensual, lo sé, es solo que está muy, muy, MUY en el fondo...

Yo pues, ehh... creo que Logan no tiene la más mínima idea de eso, de que siento algo más que amistad por él, él no tiene ni idea... y no lo culpa, después de todo, yo siempre salí con las chicas más guapas y/o con los chicos más guapos, lo hacía para que nadie, específicamente él, supiera que me gustaba o bueno, que estoy enamorado de él. No le iría bien a mi imagen de capitán del equipo de hochey y el más popular y sexy de toda la institución. Sip, soy el gran Kendall Knight después, pero Logan... Logan... Logan no sé, me confunde...

Escuché mi celular sonar sobre la refri, ¿por qué está mi celular sobre la refrigeradora?, se preguntaran, pues... ¿qué les digo? Soy un chico rebelde y lo dejé ahí antes de irme a entrenar esta tarde.

Como sea, fui ahí y lo agarré, tenía 4 mensajes nuevos, de John, los abrí y leí...

 _"Hey, Ken. ¿qué te parece ir a comer pizza esta noche?"– 5:27_

 _"O... si no quieres ponemos hacer algo más divertido... Andrew se fue a visitar a su tía este fin de semana y no quiero quedarme solito aquí, ¿qué dices? No quiero quedarme solo, quiero sentirte aquí junto a mí, sentir tu piel contra la mía mientras nos divertimos... " – 5:29 pm_

 _"¿Kendall? ¿amor?" – 5:35 pm_

 _"Kendall, ¿estás ahí?" – 5:47_

Entré y contesté algo rápido, sabía como se iba a poner John si no le contestaba ahora.

John es... es como... ahh... ¿cómo decirlo? Él y yo... somos unos tipos de "amigos con derecho". Hehehe fue divertido como empezó todo esto; fue hace como uno meses, yo había entrado a las duchas después del entrenamiento, caminé y entré a la ducha que siempre uso y no me fijé que John estaba ahí bañándose y bueno, para ser les sincero, John está MUY bueno, se tiene un cuerpazo que ¡Mmm! En fin, yo tenía ganas y él también así que desde ahí empezó todo. Hehehe...

 _"Hey, hermosura. Lo siento, estaba en práctica se hochey y luego fui con los chicos a tomar algo y dejé mi celular aquí tirado. ¿sabes? Me encanta tu idea, pero más me encantaría que vinieras aquí, logan no está tampoco y tengo un par de jueguitos bajo lo cama, pero es mucho mejor que yo vaya ahí. Esperame, llego en 20 min." – 8:44 pm_

¿Saben? A pesar de todo eso de John y eso, él jamás pudo llegar a mi corazón, ni él ni ninguna de las demás persona con las que he estado,nadie. El único que tiene mi corazón es Logan, él a estado siempre conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas; solo salía con esos chicos para intentar olvidar a Logan o darle un poco de celos para ver si sentía algo por mí, lo cual... lo cual noté en algunas ocasiones, pero solo en algunas. Y bueno, John me ayuda ahora, si no fuera por John, ¡uff! Que rato hubiera "violado" a Logan, no quiero eso, no quiere que, pues, que piense mal de mí y todo eso, para nada, yo a Logan... yo... estoy 99.9% seguro que lo **amo** , Logan... Logan es de lo más increíble. En definitiva, algún idiota lo llega a joder y que vaya preparando el funeral, nadie se mete con **MI** Logie, NADIE...

Esperen...

¿Qué es ese olor? Iuk, tengo que bañarme, apesto.

Escuché a alguien estornudar en la habitación que comparto con Logan, supongo que después de todo sí estaba "en casa", debe de estar leyendo o haciendo la tarea o algo así. Entraré a buscar mi ropa e iré a bañarme para irme donde John.

Me empecé a quitar la camisa que apestada demasiado y quité el botón de mi pantalón, agarré el picaporte y lo giré, abrí y vi a Logan como siempre en su cam... Oh. Por. Dios.

¡OH, POR DIOS! Oh, Dios. Pero que cul...

¿Esto es en serio? ¿o es una de esas bromas que me juega mi mente? Oh, Dios, no creo que nada de esto sea verdad. Es que... ¡simplemente no lo creo!

Ahí, justamente ahí, adelante mio, estaba Logan... haciendo yoga. Todo su cuerpo y brazos estaban estirados, sacando todo su trasero, ¡y lo peor/mejor de todo es que... es que solo tiene puestos únicamente unos shorts negros MUY cortos! ¡casi podrían ser los mismos bóxers! Mmm... bóxer o no, ese color negro le hace relucir ese cremoso color pálido... Intencionalmente mordí mi labio y solté un pequeño gemido mientras veía que sacaba más el trasero y pasaba sus manos por él, apretando sus nalgas... sentí que algo en mí despertar, y no estoy hablando del deseo y ganas de "algo" con Logan, si es que entienden, ¿no?...

Me terminé de quitar el pantalón y fui donde él. Me le acerqué por detrás y enrollé mis brazos en su cadera mientras acariciaba mi amiguito con su trasero, sentí como se estremecía y empujaba hacia atrás dejando soltar un gemido.

–Mmm... no sabía lo travieso y sexy que podías llegar a ser Logie...– le susurré sensualmente en el oído. Empujé mi cadera hacia adelante y el hacia atrás gimiendo.

–Ahh... Mmm... ¿quieres ver que tan travieso puedo ser?...

–Me encantaría...

Se volteó y me lanzó a una pared. Me besó sexy y sensualmente, fue el beso más increíble y ardiente que me hayan dado. Sentí algo tocándome y me di cuenta que era la mano de Logan. Logan dejó mi boca y bajó a mi cuello, dando besos y lamiendo.

–K-Kendall... Ah... Kendall, ah, haz me tuyo, ah... mira como me tienes, Ken...– agarró mi mano y la llevó a su entrepierna. Apreté su bulto y soltó un gemido lleno de pasión, música para mis oídos.

Yo sincera y verdaderamente amo a Logan, pero... pero lo que más amo y amaría ahora, no es especificaciones "hacerlo mío", sino hacerle el amor. Que sienta TODO el amor que siento por él...

Lo besé suavemente y todo se paralizó...

[…]

De un momento a otro todo cambió... Me encontraba con Logan contra la pared, su respiración estaba rápida y pesada, su cuello con moretones morados y de su boca solo salía mi nombre en gemidos. Ambos estábamos desnudos. Yo estaba preparándolo para hacerle el amor, para estar a punto de mandarlo al paraíso.

–Logan...

–¿M-mmm?

–Te adoro, te amo, me tienes loco. Estás a punto de pasar algo increíble...– hablé sin dejar de mover mis dedos dentro de él.

–Mmm... K-Ken... te amo también, te amo, ¡te amo! ¡Ah! Eres mi todo. Cada día que paso contigo... Mmm... me enamoras más... te necesito en todas las formas...

–Te haré pasar el mejor momento en tu vida...– quité mis dedos y me alineé.

–¿Kendall? ¡despierta!

–¿Qué?

–¡Arriba!

Me desperté de repente. Estaba tirado en el suelo, como si me hubiera desmayado o algo, fue extraño. Estaba como cuando entré al cuarto que comparto con Logan, estaba sin camisa y el pantalón desabotonado. Lo primero que vi, fueron los hermosos ojos cafés de Logan, Logan tenía mi cabeza sobre si regazo, me acariciaba suavemente y jugaba con mi pelo. Al instante, me sentí bien, sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Pero, ¿Qué pasó aquí?... oh, no. No me digan que TODO lo que pasó, pasó de mentira. ¡POR FAVOR, NO!

–¿Qué pasó?– pregunté.

–Te desmayaste apenas entraste.– respondió gentilmente. Tenía una bella sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos brillaban. Mmm... cuanto daría por besarlo.

–¿Y tú...?

–¿Y yo...?

Me arreglé la garganta. –¿Tú cuidaste de mi? digo, ¿me ayudaste y eso?

–¡Por supuesto!– dijo con alegría y obviedad. –Eh... porque ya sabes, tú y y-yo ah... ¿somos amigo?

Sonreía.

No me fijé, mejor decir, no nos fijamos lo cerca que estábamos del otro. Todo era... perfecto. Éramos él y yo. Nada más. Era como... "nuestro pequeño universo". Sus ojos brillaban e iluminaban todo en él, su sonrisa en esos labios que muero por besar, esas mejillas rojas llenas de vergüenza,... todo en él era perfecto. TODO.

–Logan, yo...

No sabía lo que hacía, definitivamente, no sabía lo que hacía. Eran acciones que me hacía hacer Logan. Me hacía perder el control con solo una mirada. Me traía vuelto loco.

Me acerqué y tomé su mejilla, la acaricié despacio y con amor, pues sabía que lo que tenía ahí sosteniendo no era mío aun. Lo acerqué más y más y más, hasta llegar al punto de sentir nuestras respiraciones juntas. Entré en pánico. ¿Qué hago? Jamás me había sentido así, nunca tuve problemas para besar a alguien, pero Logan... Logan no es alguien simple y sencillamente. Pocos minutos atrás soñé con hacerle el amor, pero ahora, lo único que quiero ahora, es besarlo, sentir sus labios en sincronía con los míos.

–¿L-Logan?

–¿S-sí?

–¿Puedo besarte?

–Por favor.

Acaricié su mejilla de nuevo y me acerqué. Y ahí fue, ahí. Lo besé por fin, fue un simple choque de labio, pero lo hice al fin. Pero quiero más, necesito más de Logan, Logan es mi todo. Empecé a mover suavemente mis labios y pronto después él lo hizo igual. En poco tiempo, se transformó en un beso increíble, uno que me quitó el aliento desde el comienzo.

Logan puso su mano sobre mi pecho y luego a mi mejilla. Quise intentar algo, sabía que estaba haciendo, pero, si llego a morir hoy o mañana, moriré feliz. Intenté pedir acceso a su boca, el cual conseguí segundos después, era increíble. Exploré toda la boca de mi Logie, y al juntar nuestras lenguas, soltó un pequeño gemido. Me volvía loco cada segundo.

Sentía que nos faltaba oxígeno, estúpidos pulmones. Despacio, nos separamos. Lo miré a los ojos, no pude evitar ver esos hermosos labios que acababa de besar, y esos cachetes rojitos. Logan mi vió y de inmediato cerro los ojos.

–Logan.– lo llamé. Junté nuestras frentes.

–¿Mmm?

–Me tienes loco. Cada parte de ti me encanta, me fascina. Y yo... yo quiero decirte que te...

 _–¡KENDALL!_

Abrimos los ojos y nos volvimos a la puerta. Estaba John, ¿enojado?

–Eh... Hola, John. ¿Qué hay?

–¿Qué hay? Bien, te diré que hay. ¡Me estás engañado!

–¿Qué? – dijimos Logan y yo.

–A-ah... ¿están saliendo? .

–No. – dije yo.

–¡SÍ!– dijo john.

–¡NO! – volví a decir. –Logan, escucha. John y yo...

–No. Tranquilo, Kendall. Entiendo, no tienes que decir nada. John, Kendall, lo siento mucho, no sabía que están saliendo. – me soltó y se levantó.

–¡No, Logan!– me levanté y lo agarré de la muñeca. –Espera.

–¡NO! Suéltame. — se soltó bruscamente y salió corriendo.

Me sentía mal, triste y destrozado...

¡Estúpido John! Me lo pagará.

 **|•|•|•| R00MM4TES |•|•|•|**

 **N/A: ola k ase leyendo o k ase?**

 **Hehehe ps... no sé que decirles...**

 **Espero les haya gustadooo! Esto va a ser un tipo de "two-short o three-short". Va a estar en rating T, pero va a haber slash como el de este cap. A no ser que se me ocurra algo o algo así y termine en algo más fuerte y tenga que ser M. Pero yo les aviso, así que relax.**

 **Pronto actualizaré mis demás fic! El _Playlist, Mr. Psicológica Y... Una sorpresa...! ;)))_**

 **Bueno, espero sus reviews!**

 **No olviden dejar fav & following ;))) **

**Y me voy ya porque tengo sueño y estoy escribiendo del asco :P**

 **De despide...**

 **—** **Indirectamente Kogan.**


	2. Mío

**N/A: New Chapter! /-\ ❤✌**

 **ADVERTENCIA: RANTING M. SMUT/SLAH ! KAWAII**

 **|•|•|•| R00MM4TES |•|•|•|**

POV Kendall

Caminé lentamente hacia John, lo miré de una manera tan... tan llena de enojo que, si las miraras mataran, hace más de 5 min estuviera muerto. Llegué donde él con mi mano hecha puño y en dirección a su rostro.

–K-Kendall...

–¡cállate!

–¡cállate tú, Kendall, escucha! Logan no puede Y NO SE VA A ACERCAR DE NUEVO A TI, ¡¿OÍSTE?!

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

–¡Por que TÚ solo eres MÍO!

Sentí un punzón en un lado de mi mente, creo que era algo así como estrés. –John, ya te expliqué varias veces que TÚ y YO no somos novios. Solo somos AMIGOS CON DERECHO.

–Yo no sentía eso de tu parte cada noche que compartíamos juntos, Kendall...– dijo en voz seductora acercándose a mí. Pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, movía sus caderas para rosar con las mías e intentaba llegar a mis labios.

Quité sus manos y retrocedí.

–John... ¡ahh!– estaba tan enojado que no sabía que decir. Sabía que si no me calmaba ahora, después lo lamentaría. ¡lo golpearía y ahh! –Escucha, y escucha bien, John: YO no siento NADA por ti, NADA. Lo que pasaba entre tú y yo era solo sexo, era solo para que AMBOS nos quitáramos las ganas, nada más, John.

John me miró con el rostro triste, sabía que le había roto el corazón, pero es culpa de él. NADIE LO MANDA A PENSAR QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ÉL, NADIE.

–Entiendo...

–Lo siento, John. Y oye, lo siento, pero te tengo que pedir que te retires de mi cuarto.

Me miró tristemente y caminó a la puerta. –Okay...– cuando llegó se volteó y dijo: –Entonces... ¿qué somos ahora?

–Nada.– dije sin más levantando los hombros en un gesto de "no me importa." –Compañeros.

–De acuerdo. Adiós, Kendall.– dijo y cerró la puerta.

¡Seeee... al fin!

Ahora ya, podré ir a buscar a Logan de una vez por todas. Lo buscaré y cuando lo encuentre, le diré que LO AMO, QUE LO ADORO, QUE LO DESEO Y LO NECESITO EN TODAS LAS FORMAS. ¡OH, LOGAN, ME TRAES VUELTO LOCO!

–Hey, Kendall. ¿me podrías ayudar con la tarea de mate?

–¡Lárgate de una vez, John!

Ahora sí. Logie, voy por ti...

 **|•|•|•| R00MM4TES |•|•|•|**

POV Logan

FLASH BACK °°°°_°°°°_°°°°_°°°°

 _— "Estos parásitos de las aves, diminutos en el medio habitual, llegan a adquirir en ciertas condiciones proporciones enormes. La sangre humana parece serles particularmente favorable, y no es raro hallarlos en los almohadones de plumas..."_

Terminé de leer el cuento que habíamos acordado leer en el "club de lectura". Es un buen libro, Justin sabe escoger bien los libros.

En fin, en una hora vendrá Kendall de su práctica de hochey, será mejor que empiece con mi "práctica" de yoga, no quiero que me vea haciendo estiramientos ni nada de eso, sería muy vergonzoso.

Ahg, sólo espero que no venga con el idiota de John. ¡ahg! ¡Ya me tiene cansado ese idiota de John!

¿Qué? Pff, no estoy celoso. Nada que ver... ok, tal vez sí, pero solo un poco... pónganse en mi lugar, ¿qué sentirían si escuchan, E INCLUSO VEN, a el chico que les gusta, que les encanta, ¡acostarse con otro! ¡duele!

Yo AMO a Kendall. Lo AMO, lo ADORO, lo... lo NECESITO... siempre he estado enamorado de Kendall, me enamoré de él desde los 14, cuando empecé a dudar de mi orientación sexual. Desde los 15-16 me di cuenta que amaba a Kendall profundamente, que daría todo por él. Él es increíble, pero... pero nunca está soltero o se comporta como un chico "decente". Siempre, siempre tiene que andar de perro. Si no sale con Susan, sale con Doria, sino con Sophia, o Mary, o Raquel, o con algún chicos como: Jack, Taylor, Joseph, Noah, y ahora John. Amo a Kendall, pero es un perro. A veces creo que solo sale con ese montón de chicos, solo para darme celos o algo así, pero no lo creo. Porque, ¡por favor! Kendall, el gran Kendall Knight enamorado de mí. Pff, debo estar mal de la cabeza.

Aunque...

No, no, no. No creo.

Como sea, tal vez haciendo yoga pueda relajarme y tranquilizárme un poco, después de todo, para eso es la yoga, ¿no? Fui hacia el lado del cuarto, donde está la parte de mi pieza, abrí una gaveta de mi gavetero y saqué unos shorts suaves y flojas para relajarme, me cambié de rota y tiré mi camisa a la pila de ropa sucia que está en la esquina. Cuando estuve completamente listo, puse una manta en la mitad del cuarto, obviamente en el suelo, y empecé a calentar, a estirar despacio mi cuerpo.

Hice una posición llamada "el árbol" en la cual estiré mis brazos hacia arriba y levanté mi pierna izquierda y la puse a la altura de mi rodilla derecha. Me quedé así por unos momentos respirando e inhalando profundamente. Cambié de posición, ahora hago una llamada "el perro agachado". Consiste en ponerse en cuatro patas y sacar el trasero. **[N/A: hermoso, no? XD]** De un momento a otro, escuché algo caer abruptamente en el piso, me di la vuelta para ver que había pasado y... vi a Kendall desmayado en el suelo.

Esperen, ¿qué?

Corrí rápidamente donde él para asegurarme si estaba vivo o tenía algún golpe comprometedor. Estaba bien, solo desmayado, pero ¿por qué? ¿cómo?

Sea como sea que llegó a éste estado, tengo que ayudarlo. No dejaré que le pase nada malo a mi hermoso y perfecto Kenny. Dejé lentamente a Kendall en el suelo y corrí al baño, al llegar, mojé un paño limpio que tenía arriba del espejo, en un tipo de botiquín de primeros auxilios, y volví con Kendall. Lo sostuve entre mis brazos de nuevo y froté suave y lentamente el paño en su frente. Se ve tan lindo, tan hermoso, tierno... tengo tantas ganas de besarlo, de sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos, sentir su aliento y respiración junto a la mía...

Quiero besarlo.

Es más, lo haré.

Agarré su cachete y lo acaricié con mi pulgar suavemente, me acerqué a su rostro y... no, no seré tan... ahg, no me aprovecharé de la situación, no le robaré un beso, después va a despertar y me odiará, no me arriesgaré a eso, no perderé a Kendall.

Sentí que se estremecía, se está despertando.

–¿Kendall? ¡Despierta! ¡Arriba!

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó al abrir los ojos, parecía algo desorientado, como extrañado o algo así.

-Te desmayaste apenas entraste.- respondí. Sonreí gentilmente, estaba feliz que mi Kendall estuviese bien.

-¿Y tú...?

-¿Y yo...?

Se arregló la garganta. -¿Tú cuidaste de mí? digo, ¿me ayudaste y eso?

-¡Por supuesto!- dije con alegría y obviedad. Creo que se notó mi alegría demás, oups... -Eh... porque ya sabes, tú y y-yo ah... ¿somos amigo?

Sonreí.

No me fijé, mejor decir, no nos fijamos lo cerca que estábamos del otro. Todo era... perfecto. Éramos él y yo. Nada más. Era como... "nuestro pequeño universo". Sus ojos brillaban e iluminaban todo en él, su sonrisa en esos labios que muero por besar, esas mejillas rojas llenas de vergüenza,... todo en él era perfecto. TODO.

-Logan, yo...– dijo tímidamente.

No sabía lo que hacía, definitivamente, no sabía lo que hacía. Eran acciones que me hacía hacer Kendall. Me hacía perder el control con solo una mirada. Me traía vuelto loco.

Él dio el primer paso.

Se acercó y tomó mi mejilla, me acarició despacio y con amor, pues sabía que lo que tenía ahí sosteniendo no era suyo, aun. Se acercó más y más y más, hasta llegar al punto de sentir nuestras respiraciones juntas. Entró en pánico. ¿Qué pasa? Podía ver sus ojos moverse con angustia, con miedo, no paraban de verme. Jamás lo había visto así antes, él siempre era el dom, el dominante de todo, él era el que dominaba y dirigía toda la "acción", pero ahora... ahora se veía tan sumiso, tan tímido e inofensivo. Se veía tan... tan... tan sumiso en ese momento...

Tal vez yo pueda... ayudarle...

-¿L-Logan?

-¿S-sí?

-¿Puedo besarte?

-Por favor.

Y en efecto. Sucedió.

Fue un beso increíble, al principio algo lento y simple, pero después... wow... después fue algo intenso, algo que nunca había probado antes. Era una mezcla de beso caliente-travieso-intenso, todo era sumamente interesante, era... mágico. Pasé mi mano de su pecho a su mejilla para profundizarlo aun más, si era posible.

Sentía que nos faltaba oxígeno, estúpidos pulmones. Despacio, nos separamos. Lo miré a los ojos, no pude evitar ver esos hermosos labios que acababa de besar, y esos cachetes rojitos. Kendall me estaba viendo igual o incluso aun más intensamente que yo, de inmediato cerré los ojos.

-Logan.- me dijo. Juntó nuestras frentes.

-¿Mmm?

-Me tienes loco. Cada parte de ti me encanta, me fascina. Y yo... yo quiero decirte que te...

 _-¡KENDALL!_

Abrimos los ojos y nos volvimos a la puerta. Estaba John, ¿enojado?

-Eh... Hola, John. ¿Qué hay?

-¿Qué hay? Bien, te diré que hay. ¡Me estás engañado!

-¿Qué? - dijimos Kendall y yo.

-A-ah... ¿están saliendo?– mi voz salió casi un hilo de voz a punto de quebrarse.

-No. - dijo Kendall.

-¡SÍ!- dijo john.

-¡NO! - volvió a decir Kendall. -Logan, escucha. John y yo...

-No. Tranquilo, Kendall. Entiendo, no tienes que decir nada. John, Kendall, lo siento mucho, no sabía que están saliendo. - lo solté y me levanté.

-¡No, Logan!- se levantó y me agarró de la muñeca. -Espera.

-¡NO! Suéltame. - me solté de su agarre bruscamente y salí corriendo.

Me sentía mal, triste y destrozado...

Me sentía un idiota. Lo único que gané con esto fue que Kendall me rompiera el corazón y quedar como un estúpido enamorado frente a él.

Logan Mitchell, eres increíble.

 **FIN FLASH BACK °°°°_°°°°_°°°°_°°°°**

Llegué al lugar más cerca y donde sé que estaré bien, y además no quería que alguien más me viera así todo de exhibicionistas corriendo por los pasillos, llegué al cuarto de Carlos y James. Sabía que mantenían la puerta abierta, así que solo empujé y me hice presente en la habitación.

–Hey, chicos.– saludé al pasar la puerta principal.

Me llevé una sorpresa al levantar la vista, pues ellos estaban... estaban en una situación MUY comprometedora. Carlos estaba sobre la "isla/desayunador" de la cocina, estaba casi desnudo, solo tenía unos bóxers azules, tenía un par de marcas moradas en su cuello, su respiración estaba rápida y agitada y no paraba de gemir el nombre de James, pasando sus manos por toda la espalda del moreno alto; James estaba entre sus piernas, pasando sus manos por todo el abdomen y piernas de Carlos, estaba igualmente en ropa interior y tenían marcas de chupetones en su cuello, su respiración era rápida y agitaba, ambos se besaban con una intensidad que parecía que se iban a comer entre ellos.

Wow...

Hehehe esto será divertido.

Me paré más o menos detrás de James y grité fuertemente: –¡CHICOS!– ambos se asustaron tanto que se separaron de golpe, James saltó del susto y Carlos casi salta de donde estaba.

LOL!

 **|•|•|•| R00MM4TES |•|•|•|**

–... y luego me sentí un idiota y entré en pánico, lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo y venir aquí...– terminé de contarles todo lo sucedido a Carlos y James del porqué había arribado así tan de reprende en su "casa".

–Wow... lo siento mucho, Logan. Pero, ¿sabes? creo que lo mejor de todo es que hables con Kendall. Tienen que arreglar las cosas.

–James, Kendall y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, entre él y yo... no hay nada.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡los dos se gustan! ¡se aman! Logan, no seas tonto, no pierdas la oportunidad, la oportunidad de ser feliz con el chico que amas, como James y yo, lo nuestro fue difícil y complicado, ¿recuerdas?

–Claro que sí, Kendall y yo pasamos como mes y medio ayudándolos a estar juntos... pero Carlos, Kendall es un perro, ¿qué tal si él solo quiere jugar conmigo? ¿si él solo quiere... tener sexo conmigo y luego... irse con algún otro chico o chicas y...? Chicos, ustedes saben lo mucho que amo a Kendall... y todo eso me rompería el corazón...

Miré a los chicos y vi que James intentaba mantener su boca cerrada,pero de un momento a otro gritó: –¡Kendall te ama!

–¡James!– Carlos le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

–¿Eh?

–Escucha, Logan, Kendall EN SERIO, EN SERIO TE AMA...

–¿cómo?

–Déjame terminar,— habló Carlos y siguió explicando. –Kendall siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, él solo salía con esos chicos para darte celos,para ver si tú también sentías algo por él. Pero la verdad, tú fuiste y eres el único que Kendall ama, él jamás te hará o haría daño. Confía en mí.

–Jum... ¿lo dices de verdad?

–¡por supuesto!

–De acuerdo. Entonces... supongo que tengo que ir a hablar con él, ¿no?

–Debes.– dijo James con firmeza.

–Bien.– caminé a la puerta. –Gracias, chicos y, jejeje perdón por la interrupción.

–No te preocupes.

–bueno... bye!– abrí y salí.

Oh, casi lo olvido. Cuando llegué, les pedí una camisa (estaba haciendo yoga antes de salir de mi cuarto y normalmente acostumbro a hacer yoga sin camisa) para poner me y me dieron una de James, les diré que me la quedaré (cuando estábamos hablando ellos también se pusieron ropa).

Abrí la puerta de nuevo y vi a Carlos sobre James en el sofá donde estábamos sentados, estaban besándose como hace un rato que los encontré en la cocina.

–¡chicos!– Carlos cayó al suelo del susto y James rió un poco antes de ayudarlo a levantarlo. –Son unos calientes.

 **|•|•|•| R00MM4TES |•|•|•|**

Entré al cuatro que compartía con Kendall, estaba todo vacío, todo normal. Jum... me senté en el sofá y agarré un libro que estaba sobre una mesa cerca del sofá, empecé a leer mientras esperaba a Kendall.

Al cabo de unos 5-10 minutos apareció, estaba todo cansado y sudado. Miré la hora en el celular de Kendall que estaba tirado en el sofá, típico de él, 11:54 pm.

–¿Se puede saber qué son estás horas de llegar, Señor Knight?– dije en voz firme y seria, puse el libro de nuevo en la mesa.

Kendall levantó la mirada del suelo y me miró, su rostro se iluminó y, aunque yo también quería sonreír, me mantuve firme y serio.

–Logan. ¡Logan!– corrió al sofá y me abrazó. –Oh, Dios. Te estuve buscando por todo el campus. ¿estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?– lo separé y lo senté en el sofá. Me subí sobre él impidiendo que se moviera. –¿L-Logan? ¿Q-qué haces?

–Shh.– puse mi dedo índice para callarlo de una manera sexy. –Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo, ¿ok?– Él sólo asintió. –ya nos estamos entendiendo...

Empecé a quitar los botones de camisa lenta y sensualmente a la vez que mordía mi labio de una manera sexy. Cuando todos los botones estuvieron sueltos, pasé mis manos por su pecho, recorrido y sintiendo toda la piel que mostraba Kendall, mis ojos no se apartaban de su cuerpo. Le quité su camisa y la lancé a quien sabe donde. Lo miré a los ojos y vi unos ojos casi negros por completo, estaban llenos de deseo. Me acerqué a sus labios y los rocé, bueno, de hecho ni siquiera era un roce, sino sólo era para provocarlo. Me separé y di pequeños besitos en su cuello, fui subiendo hasta llegar a la parte detrás de su oído. Cuando llegué a su oreja mordí ese pedazo de piel sensible que cae de su oído, escuché un gemido poco audible salir de la boca de Kendall.

Me separé y llevé mis manos a la orilla de mi camisa y la subí para quitármela despacio, todo esto pasaba mientras veía a Kendall con la cara más inocente que mi rostro pudiese hacer. Kendall me veía a los ojos, pero no pudo resistirse a ver mi torso. Se mordió el labio y me volvió a ver a los ojos. Sonreí, mi plan funcionaba. Llevé mis manos a su cinturón y empecé a quitarlo para poco después seguir con su botón y zipper.

–No creo que necesitemos esto por ahora, ¿no lo crees?– susurré en su oído.

Él solo gimió en respuesta.

Sonreí mientras me levantaba de su regazo par darle espacio y pudiera quitarse el pantalón, cuando se lo quitó, lo lanzó al lado del sofá. Sonreí y llevé mis manos a cinturón y estaba a punto de quitármelo, cuando sentí unas manos hacerlo por mí, vi que eran las manos de Kendall quien me quitaba la faja y seguidamente el botón y zipper. Me alejé un poco de él y proseguí a bajarme el pantalón, cuando llegó a mis tobillos, lo patee hasta que saliera de mí, luego lo lancé a quien sabe donde. Vi a Kendall que no apartaba la mirada de mi cuerpo, así que pensé que seguir con mi plan...

Caminé hacia la mesa que estaba por el sofá (donde había agarrado el libro que estaba leyendo), agarré las llaves y fui a la puerta, caminaba con un paso sexy moviendo mis caderas y asegurándome de que Kendall notara todo y tuviese una buena vista, sentía su intensa mirada en mi trasero. Llegué a la puerta y cerré con llave, no quiero nada de Interrupciones esta noche. Me voltee y vi a Kendall.

Empecé a caminar de regreso hacia él. – No quiero nada de Interrupciones esta noche. Esta noche es solo para ti y para mí, vamos a pasar un buen momento,– cuando llegué donde él, me acerqué a su oído y susurré seductoramente. –...sólo tú y yo...– pasé mi mano en su pecho terminando así tocando sus bóxers. –¿Estás de acuerdo, Ken?– besé su cuello.

–Más que nunca...

Sonreí.

Me alejé y volví a pararme al frente de él. –Y dime, Ken. ¿Te gusta esto que tienes en frente?

–Mmm...– se mordió el labio. –Me fascina, pero sabes que sería aun mejor?– llevó sus manos a mis bóxers y empezó a tirar de ellos.

Di un pequeño golpe en sus manos y las quité. –No, no, no.– me alejé. –Primero tú.

Me arrodillé al frente de él, tomé el borde de su ropa interior y él se levantó para ayudarme a quitárselo y luego se volvió a sentar. Su amiguito era... para nada un "amiguito", era enorme y grueso. Sentí mi miembro dar agitarse cuando vi el de Kendall moverse levemente. Confieso que esta será mi primera vez, pero estoy listo, sé lo hago y haré. Tomé su miembro desnudo con mi mano para seguidamente acariciarlo de arriba a abajo despacio mientras yo lo veía con mi cara de niño inocente. Kendall hizo una cara de placer, era obvio que lo disfrutaba. Seguí así por unos cuantos minutos, luego, di un pequeño beso en su cabeza y subí.

Yo era todo un maestro en la seducción y placer.

Me levanté y me senté junto a Kendall en el sofá. Acaricié su pecho y abdomen, era fuerte y sexy. Aparté mi mirada un momento y volví a esos hermosos ojos, noté algo en su rostro que me moría por probar de nuevo, volver a sentir otra vez ese roce, esa fricción, esa sensación, me moría por besarlo una vez más.

Y él lo sabía.

Lo había notado.

Kendall tomó mi mejilla y se acercó a mí. Me acerqué y ese estúpido miedo y pánico volvió. ¡Por Dios! Él notó mi miedo, me miró a los ojos y sentí algo lindo y tierno, era amor.

En ese momento no era todo sexo, placer y toque, eso no era todo, ni en el momento, ni en el aire ni en ninguno de nosotros dos. El ambiente se había vuelto, se había llenado de amor al igual que nosotros. Nuestras miradas expresaban amor y cariño, no importaba ya el sexo, no importaba ya el si estábamos desnudos o en ropa interior ¡o en ropa completa!, no importaba John, ni el estudio ni mucho menos la hora. Importábamos sólo él y yo. Él mundo se había detenido y éramos ahora los dueños de él.

–Kendall...

–Shh...– sonrió. –¿Sabes lo mucho que Imaginé éste momento? ¿Y lo 100 mil veces mejor que es ahora mismo?– se acercó más a mí y frotó su pulgar en mi mejilla. –Logan, ¿sabes que sería lo único que falta para que este momento sea perfecto? ¿Tienes la mínima idea de que es lo que falta?

–No...

–Son dos cosas, te las diré: 1- Decirte lo mucho que te amo, lo especial que eres para mí, lo feliz y afortunado que me siento cuando te veo, lo maravilloso que me haces sentir cuando pasamos tiempo juntos y... un sinfín de cosas, sensaciones y emociones que me haces sentir con solo el simple hecho de existir y ser parte de mi vida, de mi día a día. Te amo, Logan Mitchell. Me tienes locamente enamorado.

¡Me puse tan rojo! Intenté hablar, decir algo, ¡cualquier cosa!, pero no pude.

 **Kendall...**

 **Kendall te amo**.

–Yo...

–Shh, espera. Aun no he terminado.– sonrió. –Y número 2: esto...

Se acercó lo poco que faltaba y me besó.

Oh, Dios...

¡Oh, Dios!

¡OH, DIOS!

Si muero esta misma noche, o mañana, o pasado, ¡o cuando sea! ¡OH, DIOS! ¡JURO QUE MORIRÉ FELIZ!

Devolví el beso instantáneamente, nuestros labios se movían con sincronía, disfrutando cada toque, cada roce. Era el momento perfecto, y Kendall lo había hecho. Él era perfecto, era... lo más increíble que pudiese existir... Ese beso, sabía con certeza que no sería la última vez que nos besáramos así.

Lástima que... todo lo bueno, tiene que terminar.

 **Repito: estúpidos pulmones.**

Juntas nuestras frentes mientras nos mirábamos e intentábamos recuperar el aliento.

–Logan... Logan te amo, te quiero, te necesito, te deseo, te adoro... eres lo más importante para mí, eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida, en mi corazón, en mí. Logan, por favor... por favor dime si tú también sientes lo mismo por mí, por favor.

Negué con la cabeza. –No Kendall, lo siento, pero yo no siento lo mismo que tú.

La mirada de Kendall cayó. –Entiendo...

–Kendall, mírame.– Me miró, sus ojos estaban tristes y decaídos. –Kendall no siento lo mismo que tú, yo siento AUN MÁS cosas por ti, he incluso hace ya bastantes años. Te amo. No hay una sola palabra para expresar lo que siento por ti. Me tienes loco, perdido... quiero ser solo tuyo y de nadie más, quiero que seas mío y solamente mío. No quiero que nadie más te vuelva a ver, quiero que todos sepan que nos amamos y que nos pertenecemos. Kendall te amo, te adoro, te quiero, te deseo, te necesito...

–Logan...– sonrió y juntó nuestras frentes.

–¿Mmm?

– **Te amo, Logie.**

Sonreí. – **Te amo, Kenny.** – o casi lo olvido. –Kendall...– bajé mi mano y acaricié su pecho y abdomen para luego seguir bajando y terminar en su miembro. Lo volví a acariciar de arriba a abajo. Él me vio y soltó un gemido.

–No te pudiste resistir, ¿eh,LogieBear?

–¡Kendall, te necesito!

Rió y me besó.

¿Se acuerdan de aquel beso lleno de amor de hace unos minutos? Bueno, ese beso FUE hace unos minutos, todo quedó atrás. Ahora era unos lleno de lujuria, deseo, pasión, toques, roces. ¡somos adolescentes!

"Al cuerpo, lo que pida."

Nos comíamos a besos, explorando la boca del otro y peleando una batalla por el dominio. Kendall había sacado mi "amigo" de su escondite y lo estaba consolando, halándolo rápidamente y con fuerza igual que yo a él.

Era todo tan sexy y pasional.

Tan lujurioso y lleno de deseo.

¡Ah!

 **Kendall...**

 **Me encantas...**

 **|•|•|•| R00MM4TES |•|•|•|**

Lamía, besaba y mordía el cuello de Kendall mientras lo preparaba con mis dedos. Kendall rasguñaba mis espalda con sus uñas, pero yo no sentía dolor, de hecho, sentía placer y aún mas deseo. Kendall tenía que ser mío, e iba a ser mío.

Iba a cumplir mi sueño.

Iba a hacer mío a Kendall.

Iba a poder enterarle todo mi amor (por decirlo así vulgarmente) en ese apretado y delicioso hoyo.

–Mmm... Logan... ¡Ah! Estoy listo.

Saqué mis dedos de él y me levanté. Vi su marca en su cuello y me sentía orgulloso. Kendall pasó sus dedos por su cuello y rió.

–Parece que ya me marcaste como tuyo, ¿eh, Logie?

–Sí. Ahora solo falta una cosa para que seas completamente mío. Ya vuelvo.– me quité de encima de él y caminé (casi corrí) al cuarto de nosotros. Abrí y entré, corrí al lado de Kendall y busqué algo debajo de su cama, una caja. La agarré, la saqué y corrí de nuevo al sofá, vi a Kendall acostado como antes de irme, se veía tan sexy así, acostado, con mi marca y acariciándose sólo diciéndole mi nombre entre gemidos.

Abrí la caja y saqué unos dos paquetes de... ahh... ustedes saben y un pequeño tubo de lubricante, son la 1:05 am, ¡la noche aun es larga! Bueno... la madrugada...

Reí y quité su mano de su miembro. –Sin tocar.– me monté sobre él, abrí uno de los paquetes **[N/A: you know e.e** ] y me lo puse. –Ah...– me eché un poco de lubricante en la mano y lo restrege en mi miembro.

–¿Cómo...?

–Debajo de tu cama, siempre supe que tenías eso ahí. Cuando tú y John... ya sabes...

–Mejor olvidemoslo.

–De acuerdo.– Me alineé. –¿Listo?

–Es la primera vez que hago de sumiso, pero... confió en ti. Listo.

Reí. –Te prometo hacerlo despacio y con amor, ¿sí?

–Sí.

–Ok.– empecé a empujar despacio.

–Logan.

Me detuve. –¿Qué sucede?

–Te amo.– sonrió cálidamente.

–Te amo más yo.– me acerqué y lo besé. Seguí penetrándole. Se sentía increíble, una sensación incomparable. Me separé para soltar un gemido.

Cuando estuve dentro completamente, esperé que Kendall me dieta una señal para empezar. Espero que sea rápido, ya quiero que empiece la acciones verdad. Me mordí el labio cuando sentí a Kendall mover su pelvis y chocar con la mía. Salí despacio y volví a entrar lento, ¡ah! ¡no aguanto! ¡necesito hacerlo mío!

–Logan... más... más... ah...

Salí y volví a entrar rápido y duro, él hizo un gesto de placer y gimió fuertemente mi nombre.

[…]

Mis embestidas eran fuertes, rápidas, llenas de amor y gritos de placer. Me sentía en la paraíso llenando a Kendall con mi amor, sintiendo sus uñas hundirse en mi piel de la espalda, sentir ese "trasero" [N/A: ¿cuál? XD ¡bullying a Kendall! I love u Kendoo! XDD] ser llenado conmigo, esos gemidos saliendo de nuestras bocas, ese cuello ya morado de marcas gracias a mí, los gritos de Kendall cuando toco ese lugar que le encanta, sentir nuestros cuerpos sudorosos unirse y siendo uno.

Kendall...

Me vuelves loco...

–¡ah, Logan! ¡Me vengo!

–¡Oh, Dios! ¡ahh! ¡yo igual!

–¡Sal!– sabía lo que seguiría. Me salí, me quité el condón y lo tiré al suelo.

Me puse de cuatro con las manos apoyadas al brazo del sofá y sacando el trasero. Después de unos segundos, sentí algo entrar en mí, gemí, me voltee y vi a Kendall preparándome, se acercó a mí y me besó.

–Oh, Kendall...– me separé y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, Kendall empezó a chupar y dejar un chupetón en mi pulso. Sentí que llegó a ese punto, a ese lugar específico. Esta era mi primera vez, siendo dom y sum/bottom (?). Mi primera vez fue y es con Kendall, y, les puedo asegurar que fue que lo mejor, jamás lo cambiaría por nada. –Ken, Mmm... ya...

Salió y se puso el condón y se echó lubricante, sentí que entró en mí. Dolía...

[…]

Habían pasado aproximadamente 15-25 minutos, CREO, ya la verdad no importaba, lo único que importaba, éramos Kendall y yo.

Sus embestidas se habían vuelto con el paso del tiempo más rápidas, fuertes y profundas. Su clímax estaba cerca. Kendall me empezó a masturbar y lamer/morder el pulso. No quiero terminar, no así.

–Kendall... ah...

–¿Mmm?

–Ah... voy a terminar.

–Oh, yo también.

–Kendall... quiero correrme dentro de mí. ¡ah!

Se salió, se quitó el preservativo y me volteó, me acostó en el sofá, Con el encima, y me besó apasionadamente, mientras frotaba nuestros amigos nuestras lenguas jugaban y muestras manos también.

–¿Con condón o sin condón?– me preguntó y me volvió a besar.

–A la mierda el condón.– respondí, respiramos un poco y nos volvimos a besar.

Se levantó un poco sin separar nuestras bocas y se alineó conmigo. Me separé y lo ayudé. Bajó y se embistió sólo con mi pene, una mueca. Tomé su miembro y lo masturbé para que no sintiera dolor. Me mordió el labio antes de seguir rebotando sobre mí, lo solté, lo sujeté de las caderas y lo ayudé. Se acercó de nuevo a mí y nos volvimos a comer.

Al cabo de unos 15 min esa sensación volvió. Embestía fuertemente a Kendall y nos soltábamos de la boca para soltar gemidos.

–ah, Logan... sigue... ¡ahí, ahí ahí! OH, YEAH!

–Kendall... ¡me vengo!

–¡Hazlo! ¡yo también!– tomó su pene y se masturbó.

Luego de unas 5 embestidas, nos venimos juntos. Mi semen regándose dentro de Kendall y el de él manchando nuestros abdómenes. Nos dimos pequeños besitos para después juntar nuestras frentes.

–Lo hice.– susurré.

–¿Qué cosa, amor?– preguntó susurrando.

–Al fin te hice mío.

–Siempre fui tuyo.

Sonreímos.

–Te amo, Logie.

–Te amo, Kenny.

Kendall se levantó y se salió. Se acostó en el sofá y yo me acosté junto a él. Toda ésta experiencia fue... fue increíble... mágica... de lo mejor... no existen palabras para explicar lo que siento. Lo amo tanto y al fin estamos juntos. Sé que será así por un largo, largo tiempo. El Kogan vivirá para siempre.

–Logie.

–¿Sí?

–Estaba pensando en preguntarte esto mañana, pero viendo la hora y todo lo que acabamos de hacer...– sonreímos y me acarició la mejilla. –¿Quieres ser mi novio?

–¡Sí! Es lo que siempre quise. Gracias.

–¿gracias por qué?

–Por todo, Kenny. Eres lo máximo.

–No, tú eres lo máximo.

–Sí lo sé, soy increíble.– reímos. –Oye, Ken. ¿Que hora es por cierto?

–Espera...– buscó entre las almohadas algo, lo sacó y vi que era, su celular. –Son las 4:29 am.

–Wow... eso quiere decir que pasamos toda ma noche y madrugada...

Rió. –¿Haciendo el amor? Sip.

Reí. –Te amo. Buenas noches, descansa.

–Te amo más. Buenas noches, dulces sueños.

Me acomodé en su pecho y cerré los ojos, caí profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo. O mejor dicho, los de Kendall.

Fin.

\\(^_^)/

¿O no?

|•|•|•| R00MM4TES |•|•|•|

 **N/A: Wazza!**

 **Qué les pareció? *-* Este fic (two-short) se suponía iba a ser todo slash/smut ¡y lo fue! ¿verdad? Como sea, obvio no podía faltar la parte kawaii o sino iba a ser todo como "sexo casual" XDD y eso como que nop :P entendeishon?**

 **Anyway, espero les haya gustado! Lo hice con mucho amor de parte de mi pandicornio! /-\ Y de mi JB XD**

 **Ok ya .-.**

 **Wow! +5163 words (más de 5167 palabras) en este caaapp! Hey, si no les gusta, al menos denme créditos por escribir tanto! Además, son las 12:43 am!**

 **Oh, sh-t! Tengo sueño O_o T-T**

 **So, buenas noches!**

 **No olviden dejar reviews!**

 **PD*/ Éste es el final del two-short. Si alguno/alguna tiene alguna idea o le gustaría que fuese un 3-short (se me olvidó como se escribía 3 en inglés XDD estúpido sueño) si tienen alguna idea de que más puede haber en el fic hagamelo saber x un review o PM, lo que gusten!**

 **PD* = POSDATA**

 **Creo que eso es todo.**

 **No olviden pasar x mis demás fics! Hace poco subí un Song-fic de Selena Gomez a mi Playlist, veando! Y no olviden fav, following and reviews!**

 **Gracias a todos x tus reviews! Followings and fav!**

 **Intento responder a todos los reviews, perdón x si no contestó aun. Culpen al colegio y su inservible WiFi!**

 **PD2/ si x casualidad está leyendo esto un tal Guest que me preguntó que si podía escribir (no me acuerdo el nombre del fic) un fic mío creo que es "La tristeza es..." (la versión en español de "Sadness". Sería muy bueno que pudiésemos hablar sobre eso. Mándame un PM x acá (FF) o un mensaje privado x wattpad (salgo como Indirectly_Kogan2812 !)**

 **Ok. Ya.**

 **Terminé.**

 **Portense bien! Comen nutella! Monten un unicornio! Vayan a Narnia!**

 **Se despide una cansada autora...**

 _ **—**_ _ **Indirectamente Kogan.**_


End file.
